Persiguiendo un sueño
by Dayan
Summary: Remake Conociendo el amor Ella era una muchacha que había sacrificado todo para conseguir su sueño. Él un jóven arrogante y creído que siempre había tenido todo a su disposición. Sorato y algunas más. Pésima summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, antes que nada decirles que muchas gracias por leer! Este fic es un remake(si es que se puede llamar así) de un fic que escribí hace muchísimo tiempo llamado Conociendo el amor. En ese tiempo era muy chiquita y casi ni sabía escribir (ahora tampoco) . Era un fic corto, sin emociones casi, pero aquí esta mejorado!¡Espero que lo disfruten! Espero sus RR.

Título: Persiguiendo un sueño.  
Capítulo 1: Vida nueva.  
Autora: Dayan.

23/08/09

Querido diario:

**¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Verdad? Hacía tanto que no te escribía…¡Lo siento!  
Pero he andado muy ocupada, como te conté en otra ocasión encontré un trabajo de camarera a tiempo parcial, después de clases iba al bar de la señora Akko.  
Por fin, después de tanto tiempo , ya tengo mis ansiados dieciocho, esto quiere decir que podré cumplir mi sueño, irme de aquí y ser actriz…  
¡No sabes cuantas ganas tengo !Tengo unas ganas enormes por meterme en la piel de un personaje, ¡llorar y sonreír con él!.  
Ya me he despedido de todos…  
¡Parece mentira que mañana empiece mi nueva vida!  
Espero que me acompañes en mis victorias y fracasos.**

Sora Takenouchi.

Esas palabras de tinta se quedaron plasmadas en el diario de una muchacha ansiosa por cumplir su sueño, su tan anhelado sueño. Todos sabemos que con soñar no basta para conseguir un sueño, ella estaba dispuesta a dejar todo atrás, queriendo abrir por si misma las puertas que marcarían su camino.

Lentamente sus pequeñas manos blancas dejaron el diario sobre un montón de cajas , cajas rotuladas con grandes letras que decían ''Frágil''. Al lado de estas cajas había objetos que aún no habían sido metidos en ellas. Paseó sus piernas por el largo pasillo del departamento, entró a su habitación, allí no quedaba nada salvo las marcas de lo que alguna vez fueron pósters o fotografías, y en la esquina un espejo de pared completa. Se acercó, se contempló así misma reflejada en él.

Era una joven hermosa, de eso no había duda. Su cara era ovalada, de color níveo, su cabello el cuál llegaba por debajo de sus hombros, era de un color extraño, las personas debatían mucho acerca de si era pelirrojo o castaño, ella también solía hacerlo. Sus labios eran finos, de un color cereza desteñido. El toque misterioso lo daban sus ojos rojizos como el sol del atardecer, ojos enmarcados en espesas y largas pestañas. Su figura era esbelta, de cintura estrecha y algo de caderas, unas piernas interminables que acababan en dos pequeños pies. Sin duda su figura parecía haber sido esculpida por un maestro escultor.

-_Todavía faltan algunas cosas por empacar-_ Pensó mientras giraba sobre sí misma para volver hacía el salón, donde estaba todo aquel caos de cajas y de objetos – El camión vendrá temprano por la mañana, debo estar lista-Murmuró con su melodiosa voz mientras se sentaba en el suelo del gran salón- Son muchas cosas a pesar de que ya he enviado la mitad a mi nuevo departamento…-Concluyó para empezar a recoger, si es que se le podía llamar a aquello recoger.

Mientras tomaba sus objetos personales para meterlos en cajas, sentía como si estuviese metiendo pedacitos de su vida en cajas, cajas que luego abriría, objetos que adornarían otro departamento, objetos que adornarían otra vida, sin duda, aquello no había hecho más que comenzar.

Cuando terminó observó todo el salón, ya no había rastro de ningún objeto, sólo el amontonamiento de cajas sobre cajas, su diario, un conjunto de ropa azul, y un pequeño bolso de mano que llevaría al día siguiente. Se dio media vuelta y se encaró a los dos sillones que había en el salón, no se los iba a llevar, por suerte el departamento al que se mudaba, ya se encontraba decorado. Deslizó sus pies hasta estos, estiró su mano para tocar su aterciopelada textura. Cuánto los iba a echar de menos, cuántas siestas no podría echarse sobre ellos, cuantas noches calurosas sobre ellos se iba a perder…Todo eso y más. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el sillón, quedó desparramada, las piernas colgando y uno de sus brazos también. Lentamente sus párpados se cerraron, sus espesas pestañas formaron una media luna sobre su pálida piel. Su boca entreabierta dejaba ver su respiración regular. Finalmente se había rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

No se habían infiltrado los pequeños rayos de sol por las viejas cortinas cuando se despertó, miró por la ventana, era normal que los rayos de sol no hubiesen incidido en su rostro, pues no había amanecido. Suspiró pensó dormir algo más, pero no quería gastar su tiempo soñando, ya lo había hecho demasiado. Resignada finalmente se levantó del sillón dejando caer sus piernas como pesos muertos en el suelo, para luego incorporarse.

Miró su teléfono móvil, eran las 5.00 a.m. Pronto vendría el amanecer, y con el amanecer el primer paso a su nueva vida. Decidió hacer algo que tanto le gustaba, se dirigió hacia el pequeño baño del departamento, allí se detuvo frente a la bañera de color blanco, pasó sus manos a la prenda superior del pijama y empezó a retirarla, descubriendo así sus hombros y luego su torso. Se inclinó para empezar a llenar la bañera mientras se terminaba de desnudar. Estiró la mano hasta encontrar las sales de baño de olor a naranja que tanto le gustaba. Las piedritas cayeron hacia el fondo de la bañera haciendo un sonido similar al de la lluvia sobre el mar.

Cerró los ojos y se metió despacio en la bañera, suspiró, era un sensación agradable, podía sentir el agua acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo desde su cabello hasta la punta de sus pies, era una sensación indescriptible, sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo lentamente, masajeándolo, mientras hacía esto pensaba en si su nuevo departamento habría una bañera con la que darse esos caprichos.

Una vez terminó, salió de la bañera y se colocó una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y otra en torno a su cabeza, para secar mejor el cabello. Se dirigió hasta el salón y allí tomó el pequeño conjunto que se pondría ese día. Un vestido azul cielo que se ceñía fielmente a su cuerpo, cuya tela caía sobre las rodillas de la muchacha, revelando sus largas piernas níveas. El vestido hacía un auténtico contraste con su piel blanca y cabellos rojizos. Se calzó unos zapatos de tacón de color negro y suspiró , ya sólo faltaba poco más de una hora.

Abrió las ventanas del salón y colocó su cabeza en la ventana, esperando que su cabello fuese secado por el viento. Tiempo atrás había comprobado que así el olor a frutas de su champú duraba aún más. Y eso le agradaba, le agradaba acostarse sobre la almohada y sentir la esencia del pomelo, de la fruta estrella, del melón…Era una combinación extraña pero armoniosa a su vez.

Una vez su cabello seco, procedió a peinarlo con delicadeza. Aquel cabello que tanta polémica levantaba entre las vecinas cotillas del barrio era de tacto suave, era como cuando coges seda y se desliza suave y lentamente por entre tus dedos.

Ya faltaba poco, comprobó que todo estaba en orden y así era, cajas apiladas sobre cajas, no había más en aquel salón a excepción de los dos sillones de tela. Metió la mano dentro de su bolso negro de mano cerciorándose de que allí estaba todo-Teléfono móvil, las llaves de su departamento, que hacía tres días que se las habían enviado, y un pequeño papel rectangular de tacto algo acartonado- Su mano se deslizó hasta coger ese papel acartonado, a simple vista parecía una pequeña carpeta de diminutas dimensiones, sonrió para sí misma mientras lo abría. En letras grandes y negras se podía leer perfectamente Destino: -Nueva York con la fecha y hora del vuelo. Era el pasaje a su nueva vida.

Pasó la media hora que faltaba para las 7.00, hacía escasos 20 minutos que había amanecido, miró por la ventana aún abierta del salón y pudo comprobar como el camión de la mudanza aparcaba frente a su departamento. Una sonrisa de alegría surcó su rostro, pronto sus pertenencias serían llevadas al aeropuerto junto con ella, en diferentes aviones, pero las dos iban al mismo lugar. Nueva York, la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Un agudo sonido la distrajo de sus pensamientos, era el timbre. Se dirigió hacia allí y abriendo la puerta se encontró a un muchacho de complexión delgada- A Sora le pareció esquelética- de tez tan blanca como la de ella, de cabellos azulados algo revueltos, una sonrisa noble y amable, y su rostro adornado por unas gafas de vista que le daban un toque infantil y asustadizo.

-Buenos días señorita Takenouchi ¿verdad?-Una voz algo temblorosa salía de los labios del muchacho mientras jugaba nervioso con sus dedos, sin duda, era su primer trabajo-Soy Joe kido, el chico de las mudanzas-Una risa nerviosa salió de sus labios y con disimulo se limpió el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo.

Sora simplemente miraba la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro, aquel joven muchacho era muy extraño, y eso le agradaba. Los chicos de las mudanzas casi siempre- por no decir siempre- se limitaban a hacer su trabajo, metían las cajas a empujones en sus camiones y luego te despedían con un seco ''Buenos días''. Pero este chico era diferente, se había parado con nerviosismo frente a la puerta y se había presentado del modo más cortés posible.

-Buenos días Kido-Le apeló por su apellido con una voz amable-Puede pasar a la derecha, allí donde hay tantas cajas. Son muchas, pero no se preocupe le ayudaré- Terminó de decir con una sonrisa pegada a los labios

El joven muchacho no sabía que decir, era extraño, pocas personas se ofrecerían voluntarias a llevar cargas tan pesadas subiendo y bajando escaleras. Media hora después las cajas ya estaban apiladas en la parte trasera del camión. Sora firmó unos papeles donde se hacía responsable de cualquier pérdida en caso de accidente. Joe se acomodó las gafas sobre su nariz y sonrió.

-Como me has ayudado, lo menos que puedo hacer es llevarte al aeropuerto, de todas formas me queda de camino y no gastas dinero de camino, así que sube y no acepto un no por respuesta- Le dijo a trompicones muy nervioso mientras la miraba por encima de sus gafas.

Sora asintió y se subió por la parte derecha del camión, en el asiento del copiloto. Le sonrió al muchacho mientras le entregaba una tarjeta con la dirección del cual sería su nuevo departamento y su teléfono fijo.

-Está bien, entonces mi compañía te llevará las cosas a tu casa el segundo día por la mañana. Sobre las 10:00 a.m¿Te parece?-Le preguntó acomodándose nuevamente las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz con una sonrisa amable.

-Sí, me parece bien-Murmuró dando por finalizada la conversación de la mudanza, bajó la ventanilla de su asiento y empezó a mirar la carretera, observando como dejaba atrás las rayas blancas. Rayas que al igual que su vida, dejaba atrás.

Hasta el aeropuerto mantenían diferentes conversaciones tribales, sobre el tiempo que haría allí, el tráfico, la comida, las personas, el día a día. Cosas en las que ella nunca se había parado a pensar ¿Y si ahora llovía en Manhattan? ¿Y si necesitaba un vehículo para desplazarse? ¿Y si no se encontraba bien en ese lugar? Nunca había pensado en eso, pero ahora ya los dados estaban tirados, no había marcha atrás.

-_Alea iacta est_ * - Pensó para sus adentros con una pequeña sonrisa imaginando lo que se avecinaba, no se había percatado de que estaban a cinco minutos del aeropuerto, cuando observó a lo lejos los carteles luminosos, sólo se limitaba a asentir antela conversación de Joe. Aparcó en el parking de los camiones de carga y envío, rodeó el camión hasta la puerta del copiloto y le abrió la puerta ayudándola a bajar.

-Muchas gracias Joe, no sé como agradecértelo, espero volvernos a ver pronto, tienes mi teléfono así que llama por si quieres charlar algún día ¿vale?-Sonrió mientras el muchacho asentía con la cabeza y empezaba a conducir el camión hacia una rampa donde se colocaban los camiones de envío.

Entró por la puerta principal del aeropuerto. Para ser las nueve de la mañana había bastante claridad, eso se debía a las luces de focos blancos y a la gran bóveda del techo. Estaba nerviosa, quizás demasiado por lo que se sentó en uno de los sillones amarillos con su bolso de mano en su regazo y una maleta de viaje en sus piernas.

-**_Los pasajeros con el vuelo 320 destino Nueva York, diríjanse a la puerta 8 para embarcar. Puerta 8-_**La voz de una mujer de veinte y tantos sonó por los altavoces de aquel lugar, retumbando en los oídos de todos. La misma voz repetía de forma sistemática el mismo mensaje pero en diferentes idiomas.

Se apresuró cogiendo sus cosas entre sus manos y se puso torpemente en pie y en una rápida zancada avanzó medio metro, luego dio otra de medio metro así hasta casi completar el camino hacia la cinta de embarque. Fue a dar una zancada más pero sus piernas se unieron y el peso de su cuerpo cayó hacia delante. Fue un golpe duro que había logrado amortiguar con sus manos. Levantó un poco la vista encontrándose con una maleta de viaje de cuero negro y en sus esquinas adornada con triángulos de metal.

-Perdona, pero debería tener más cuidado al caminar, si va dando esas zancadas seguramente se llevará todo por delante- Dijo una voz masculina, fuerte grave y llena de frialdad y orgullo.

Intentó imaginarse como sería el dueño de aquella voz tan escasa de sentimientos. Seguramente un japonés alto, de piel pálida, ojos marrones o negros, de pelo corto castaño y de complexión normal. Dejó de pensar en cosas como esas cuando alguien la ayudó a levantarse. Una empleada, que había visto la caída, le había tendido una mano, mano que Sora aceptó gustosa.

Giró sobre sus puntillas para encarar al sujeto que le había hablado con tan poco sentimiento. Su sorpresa no fue otra que haberse equivocado de pies a cabeza, bueno, no tanto. Alto era, pero no tenía ojos negros, ni cabello corto castaño. La realidad era otra, aquella voz pertenecía a un muchacho que fácilmente medía tres cabezas por encima de ella. Su cabello era de un extraño rubio natural que caía hasta detrás de sus orejas totalmente liso. Finalmente, encontró en aquel rostro el rasgo más hermoso y excepcional. Azul, sus ojos eran de color azul, el mar parecía reflejarse en sus ojos.

Hipnotizada se acomodó su vestido mientras lo miraba y cogía su maleta –Lo siento-Masculló mientras se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda dirigiéndose al escáner.

Pasó la maleta por el escáner, mientras que un hombre se encargaba de registrarla de arriba abajo y una mujer le pasaba por su cuerpo un detector de metales. Al ver que la muchacha estaba ''limpia'' –como se suele decir- La dejaron pasar. Se acercó al mostrador donde una mujer introdujo el pasaje de Sora en una extraña máquina de la cual salió de nuevo el pasaje pero esta vez con el asiento que le tocaba B-14. Suspiró observando como su maleta de viaje caminaba en la cinta transportadora hasta desaparecer por el otro lado.

Una vez en el avión colocó su bolso de mano a un lado suyo, no quería ponerlo en el receptáculo que se encontraba encima de su cabeza. Suspiró y abrió la ventanilla, no había nada que ver salvo la pista de despegue, así que optó por volver a cerrarla, ya la levantaría en pleno vuelo. Cerró los ojos llevando su cabeza hacia atrás y esperó a que despegase.

-_**S**_**_eñores pasajeros , Les habla el comandante Nakamura, . Procederemos a despegar en cinco minutos con destino a Estados Unidos, sin escalas. Volaremos a 10.000 pies de altura con una velocidad punta de 790 kilómetros por hora. Le deseamos un feliz vuelo_**-El mensaje del comandante se oía en todo el avión y luego empezó a repetirse en diferentes idiomas.

Sintió que alguien se acomodaba a su lado, no prestó atención, ni siquiera abrió los ojos, estaba sumida en su mundo. Sólo quería despegar y llegar. Siguió oyendo aquel mensaje en varios idiomas. Reconoció el inglés rápidamente, sabía hablarlo perfectamente desde muy pequeña debido a la procedencia anglosajona de su padre. También reconoció algo de español, idioma que estaba aprendiendo.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar- Una voz fría e inexpresiva sonó a su lado, se volteó lentamente para buscar esa voz, su sorpresa fue que el dueño de esa voz estaba a su lado, sentado en el B-15, su compañero de vuelo durante las 16 horas que le esperaba.- Me gustaba más el lado de la ventanilla…-Murmuró mientras cogía una revista de la parte trasera del asiento que tenía delante.

La muchacha iba a hablar, primero había sido un mal educado y ahora intentaba quitarle su asiento. Sus labios se entreabrieron para hablar. Entonces el muchacho se giró con la revista en mano mirándola con sus grandes ojos fijos. No pudo hablar, aquellos ojos eléctricos la habían atrapado , la habían atrapado y ahora la estaban hundiendo lentamente en un mar. El muchacho al no oír respuesta de Sora se encogió de hombros y la miró con resignación de abajo a arriba. El avión empezó a caminar por la pista de despegue hasta finalmente alzarse en vuelo.

A simple vista, parecía un vuelo simple entre nubes esponjosas y cielos clareados. Pero el escenario iba más allá. Para dos personas aquel vuelo les iba a cambiar la vida de forma radical.

* * *

Muchas gracias a los que han leído hasta el final!!! Como se habrán dado cuenta este capítulo se centró principalmente en Sora, pero en los siguientes capítulos cambiará! ya verán, habrán más parejas y nuevas sorpresas.

* Alea iacta est : Frase latina cuyo significado es La suerte está hechada.

Algunas aclaraciones.

Letra en Negrita: Diario.

Letra en cursiva: Pensamientos

Letra en cursiva y negritas: Megafonías

N/A: Notas de la autora.


	2. LLegada

Hola! Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios! Me han animado a seguir pese a los problemas de conexión.

Título: Persiguiendo un sueño.  
Capítulo 2 : Llegada.  
Autora: Dayan.

Sólo faltaban dos horas para llegar a Estados Unidos, en todo el trayecto no habían hablado mucho, tan sólo algunas palabras mal intencionadas por parte de ambos, se habían evitado de forma poco cordial. La mirada de Sora, una vez más, se había perdido en el paisaje más allá de la ventanilla redonda del avión, quería aprovechar las dos horas restantes, por lo que metió la mano en su bolso y comenzó a comprobar las cosas que tenía dentro de él, el pequeño bolso se deslizó entre sus manos y cayó abierto al suelo dejando ver un teléfono móvil, un bolígrafo y pocas cosas más regadas a los pies del muchacho que estaba a su lado.

-Qué molesta y ruidosa- Pensó el joven mientras se inclinaba un poco para coger el bolígrafo y el teléfono de la chica –Esto es tuyo- Le dijo fríamente mientras le ponía los objetos en las manos mirándola con sus grandes ojos fijos.

Se quedó helada, aquellos ojos la hipnotizaban con una fuerza desconocida, no podía dejar de mirarle, se sentía nadando dentro de un océano, un océano sin principio ni fin. Todo era demasiado raro en aquel apuesto joven y eso le helaba la sangre hasta el punto de no poderse mover ni un centímetro.

-Gracias-Le respondió aún atrapada en el azul de sus ojos, se soltó rápidamente de sus ataduras y miró los pies del muchacho –Me estás pisando mis castings ¿Podrías dármelos? –Le pidió mientras miraba los papeles que tenía el chico bajo la suela del zapato.

El muchacho la volvió a mirar con sus ojos y se inclinó para coger los papeles que estaba pisando, los examinó atentamente, eran unos folletos negros con letras rojas donde se podía leer ''Atrapada'' y más abajo la dirección del casting Los Estudios Ishida. Sonrió mirándola de arriba abajo y se los devolvió con desgano

-No me digas que quieres ser actriz –Dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba a Sora

-Pues sí ¿Cuál es el problema? –Le preguntó desafiándolo mientras intentaba no ser borde ni mal educada- No le veo nada malo, cada uno puede ser lo que quiera-Le dijo convencida mientras acariciaba suavemente los folletos con cariño, estaba segura de que quería pasar su vida entre focos y cámaras

-Ya veo…¿Qué edad tienes? Pareces muy joven –Le preguntó todavía con frialdad, le gustaba ver como las personas se ilusionaban con sueños imposibles.-Es difícil para las personas jóvenes ser actores o actrices.

-Veintidós…-Mintió. Fue el primer número que se le pasó por la cabeza. - Pienso que tengo más oportunidades si soy joven, además no me importa si es difícil o no, lo intentaré hasta el día que muera- Le dijo con decisión clavando sus ojos rojizos en los del muchacho.

Un suspiro inaudible salió de los labios del muchacho cuando sintió la mirada de Sora clavarse fijamente en sus ojos. Luego sonrió con algo de malicia y negó con la cabeza con una mueca, se llevo la mano a la boca para bostezar.

-Demasiado joven como para triunfar-Le dijo con desdén mientras la seguía examinando, un traje algo caro , seguramente lo único caro que debía tener, unos zapatos negros nuevos, sin duda la muchacha no era de clase alta y aquello le estaba costando mucho- Deberías intentar otra cosa…-Le miró de pies a cabeza- Con tu cuerpo podrías triunfar en otro tipo de películas

Se había pasado, le había tocado la moral, ella no quería dedicarse a películas para adultos, quería ser actriz de grandes películas y algún día ser galardonada con un óscar, sentir en carne propia el sufrimiento o alegría de un personaje. Enrojecida de la furia tomó su bolso con fuerza dispuesta a levantarse y cambiarse de asiento pero cayó sentada sobre el mismo. Cuando se colocó bien miró hacia abajo y observo que la pierna del chico la había hecho tropezar.

-Señores pasajeros les habla el comandante y su tripulación en breves minutos llegaremos a Manhattan no suelten sus cinturones de seguridad hasta que el motor del avión se apague

Se resignó y apretó su bolso con fuerza en su regazo mientras miraba por la ventanilla como cada vez se acercaban más a tierra, no se lo creía estaba en Nueva York , concretamente en Manhattan, se imaginaba los grandes rascacielos , el Time Square, Brodway…Estaba impaciente .No podía creerlo.

Pronto el avión aterrizó y dos minutos después el motor se apagó , se quitó el cinturón de seguridad a tropezones y tomó su bolso de mano para salir ágilmente de su asiento y luego bajar apresuradamente del avión y llegar a la cinta transportadora para buscar su maleta . Una vez la tuvo en manos pasó de forma precipitada entre la gente y sintió que sus ruedas pasaban por los pies de alguien, se volteó para pedir perdón y se encontró con el muchacho de ojos azules. Estaba de pie, con el pelo rubio cayendo por sus orejas , vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa negra que le hacía dejar ver sus fuertes brazos. Lo miró dos veces y sin decir nada siguió de largo.

-Nos veremos pronto- Murmuró el muchacho de ojos azules mientras tomaba su maleta, pronto su teléfono, el cuál estuvo apagado durante el trayecto, comenzó a sonar no tenía más remedio por lo que se resignó y lo abrió-¿Diga? Yamato Ishida al habla-Dijo con su usual voz fría- Si, estaré ahí dentro de dos horas, el martes empieza. Hasta después.

El sonido parpadeante de la llamada finalizada fue lo último que oyó antes de volver a apagar el teléfono. Estaba cansado, y eso no le hacía sentirse bien, era una persona activa y en el avión no había podido descansar para el día que se le presentaba. Se metió una de las manos en los bolsillos y con la otra arrastró la maleta fuera del aeropuerto con aire despreocupado.

Al salir se encontró una elegante camioneta negra con los cristales tintados del mismo color, su manager había tardado muy poco, se dijo, en cierto modo eso le agradaba, pues le gustaban las personas puntuales .Con aire despreocupado dejó el equipaje en el maletero , para luego ingresar en la parte delantera del coche.

-Tai…llévame a mi casa ¿vale? No preguntes pero necesito un descanso- Le dijo al muchacho contradiciendo su costumbre de dormir poco.

-Está bien Matt- Habló con un tono suave sonriendo ampliamente, seguramente se le formaron algunas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos, pero las gafas de sol impedían saberlo.

Tai era el típico chico, que aunque no lo pareciese, perdía todo aquello que llegaba a sus manos. Era notable en su cabello castaño alborotado. Pero pese a todo eso, bajo el traje negro se podían apreciar los músculos bien marcados .El ancho de su espalda lo delataba, no sólo era el manager de Matt, sino también su guardaespaldas.

Conocía poco de Nueva York, sabía que estaba formado por cinco distritos: Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens y Staten Island. Ella iba a Manhattan, la idea le hacía sentir nudos interminables en el estómago. Se encontraba sumida en el paisaje urbano que observaba por la ventanilla del taxi, no sabía bien por donde se dirigía, pero el taxi torció a la derecha dos veces y luego, una vez más, hacia la izquierda para adentrarse en un barrio que parecía de clase media-pobre. Allí se paró el taxi, entonces Sora comprendió que ese sería su hogar. Nada acogedor pero era un techo bajo el que dormir. Habló perfectamente en inglés con el taxista y le dio el dinero del trayecto y una pequeña propina. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el estómago: no podía permitirse ''regalar'' el dinero.

A paso lento buscó el número 123 de aquella calle, dio vueltas y vueltas hasta toparse con un viejo edificio de ladrillo rojo, abrió la puerta con las llaves que hacía días le habían llegado a casa, se sorprendió al entrar al interior. ''La belleza está en el interior'' fue lo que pensó al ver el pequeño hall iluminado por grandes telarañas de luces que caían del techo, en el lado derecho se encontraban los buzones de cada uno de los habitantes, y allí en el 4-A estaba su nombre grabado en letras negras. Se dio la vuelta y suspiró al ver que el edificio contaba con alarma de seguridad, pues este no le parecía el barrio más apropiado.

Dos vueltas a la derecha y una a la izquierda , la camioneta negra frenó enérgicamente levantando el polvo bajo sus ruedas. Salió del coche seguido de su manager, ambos con gafas de sol negras. Levantaron el rostro hacia arriba encontrándose con una gran torre de edificios. Al lado de éste se podía leer ''Calle 59'', la zona más adinerada de la ciudad. Se pusieron en marcha y entraron al hall.

Era un edificio modernista con algún toque antiguo, las lámparas del techo eran entrecruzadas e iluminaban toda la estancia, en el lado izquierdo se encontraban los buzones de todos los habitantes, en el 20-A estaba inscrito su nombre en letras plateadas, el hall contaba con una fuente blanca de mármol en el centro, y al fondo un ascensor. Se subieron en él y esperaron a que subiera los 20 pisos. El ascensor abrió sus puertas y al frente se podían observar dos grandes puertas 20-A Y 20-B. El chico rubio metió la llave en la puerta de la izquierda y abrió la puerta para entrar seguido del chico moreno que se quitó las grandes gafas oscuras dejando ver sus enormes ojos caramelo.

La entrada a su departamento era una estancia pequeña pintada totalmente de blanco con una gran alfombra redonda negra y un pequeño mueble negro con un teléfono fijo conectado a un enchufe cercano. Sobre el mueble había un gran espejo que dejaba ver la figura de los dos apuestos muchachos.

-Al fin llegamos-Le dijo el moreno dándole una leve palmada a Matt en la espalda-Esas curvas me matan, un día de estos vomitaré por el camino.

-Espero que no lo hagas mientras esté yo dentro-Sonrió mientras se quitaba el abrigo negro dejándolo sobre el mueble al lado del teléfono-¿Cómo te ha ido todo en mi ausencia?-Le preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Era una cocina dividida en dos bloques, una parte blanca y otra negra. Ambas formaban una ''L'' invertida. La parte negra contaba con los instrumentos de cocina en plateado, al lado, estaba la parte blanca , la cual correspondía a un gran mueble blanco con un horno en negro y un fregadero de dos piezas del mismo color, contrastando así con lo blanco de los vasos decorados con flores negras, y el mueble. En el otro lado, contaba con un gran refrigerador junto a un congelador que ocupaban casi toda la habitación. Caminó hasta la nevera y sacó una botella de whisky y se acercó a por dos copas que llenó hasta la mitad.

-Aquí tienes-Acercó la copa al muchacho moreno y dio un sorbo de la suya

-Gracias-Suspiró para beber un poco de su copa y luego lo miró fijamente a los grandes ojos azules-¿Cómo está Mimi? – Quiso saber y se quedó observándolo fijamente.

La puerta a su departamento no era la más bonita pero tampoco la más fea, era de madera oscura con el 4-A en letras doradas un poco torcidas, suspiró introduciendo la llave en la puerta y entró.

La entrada era muy pequeña de color pastel y sólo contaba con un pequeño mueble blanco con un jarrón lleno de flores blancas y rosas y un pequeño perchero donde colgó su abrigo negro. Curiosa se dirigió a la habitación que se encontraba a la izquierda de la entrada. Era un pequeño salón. Era de tonalidades verde pastel con unas cortinas azules que contrastaban totalmente, en una de las paredes estaban apoyados dos sofás de color negro y en frente una pequeña mesa de tomar café. No había nada más salvo un pequeño televisor.

Cruzó el pasillo para llegar a la habitación de enfrente. Una cocina honesta con lo justo y necesario para satisfacerse. Giró sobre sus pies y dio algunos pasos hasta encontrarse con una puerta de madera blanca, la abrió , era su habitación. Contaba con lo básico: una cama de matrimonio en medio de la habitación con sábanas azules, un armario de madera con florecillas azules y una alfombra de la misma tonalidad. No le gustó, el azul le recordaba a los ojos que tanto la habían molestado en el trayecto. Se dirigió a la última habitación: al baño, no tenía mucho, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue encontrar una gran bañera que le serviría para darse largos baños.

-Ha sido un largo trayecto-Evitó el rubio dejando la copa en la mesa y dirigiéndose a la entrada abriendo la puerta- Nos vemos mañana Tai, ya casi va a oscurecer…-Le dijo mientras el muchacho miraba al frente mientras salía por la puerta del departamento.

Matt seguía en su mundo dándole vueltas a la pregunta _¿Cómo está Mimi?_, suspiró y se dirigió al baño quitándose la camisa por el camino, dejándola tirada en el medio del pasillo, sus músculos estaban perfectamente formados y totalmente marcados. Entró a la zona más íntima de la casa, era totalmente blanca con las toallas y las lámparas negras. La parte más impresionante de aquella zona era la bañera. Estaba adornada por dos columnas griegas a cada lado y para entrar a ella se necesitaban subir los tres escalones de yeso. Se desnudó totalmente, dejando todo tirado. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, parecía un dios griego en medio del Olimpo.

Después de un largo baño que duró unos 45 minutos salió de la bañera totalmente empapado, tanto que su pelo se adhería fielmente a su óvalo facial. Parecía aún más rubio al estar mojado, se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura y con grandes zancadas se dirigió a su habitación, coronada por una gran cama en el centro y se tiró en ella dejándose dormir completamente.

Su cabello mojado caía por debajo de sus hombros y el continuo goteo le ponía la piel de gallina, se colocó una toalla alrededor del cabello y el pijama para cubrir su desnudez, una vez en su cuarto soltó la toalla y se metió bajo las mantas quedándose dormida.

Los rayos de sol se colaron por el arco de la puerta del gran balcón de su cuarto, sus ojos se arrugaron debido a la incidencia de dichos ratos, lentamente despertó quedándose sentado en la cama. Se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnudo y la toalla con la que había dormido ya no estaba. Miró el reloj eran las 7.00 , tenía que darse prisa, pues tenía que llegar a tiempo al trabajo. Se paró en la gran alfombra negra de su cuarto, frente al gran armario y seleccionó unos pantalones negros y una camisa marrón a juego con unos limpios zapatos. Se acercó al gran arco que había en medio de su habitación, y miró la ciudad desde el gran balcón. Se apresuró a prepararse un café y unas tortitas. Pronto su manager estaría en la puerta, y empezaría el tortuoso viaje hacia los estudios.

Se despertó un minuto antes de que sonara el despertador. Sin abrir casi los ojos se colocó un vestido de tiras verde y los zapatos negros con los que había viajado. Peinó su larga cabellera y se lavó la cara para despertarse. Sus ojos rojizos fueron resaltados con un maquillaje verde y colocó una cinta blanca en su cabello. Desayunó casi sin mirar lo que comía, sólo detectó el sabor caducado de un yogurt. Finalmente, salió de su departamento y del edificio dirigiéndose hasta una parada de bus. Tenía que ser puntual.

El estudio Ishida se presentaba grande y espacioso, y al lado , adosado, estaba el edificio al cual debía acudir para hacer su casting. Un ligero temblor se apoderó de ella, pero siguió adelante hasta llegar a la puerta, allí la identificaron con el número 0123 . Le tocaba esperar.

Sintió que sus pies estaban a punto de reventar mientras esperaba, los zapatos no eran tan cómodos. Leía una y otra vez el pequeño guión, la película trataba sobre una periodista que al entrevistar a un asesino se enamora perdidamente de él. Le parecía algo ilógico ¿Quién se podría enamorar de un asesino? Suspiró y poco a poco se quedó la primera en la fila. Tragó saliva, le tocaba entrar.

A paso lento entró en la sala presidida por cuatro hombres y una mujer de media edad que la miraban atentamente con los ojos clavados en ella.

-Preséntate- Sugirió un hombre, el más mayor de todos, pero aun así era apuesto. Debía rondar sobre los cuarenta años, metro noventa ojos verdes y cabello castaño. El único inconveniente para las mujeres, era el anillo de compromiso de su mano.

-Buenos días. Me llamo Sora Takenouchi y tengo 22 años y vengo desde Tokyo.- Mintió nuevamente casi comiéndose las palabras mientras intentaba no demostrar su nerviosismo.

-Adelante- Se oyó la única voz femenina que se encontraba en la sala mientras la miraba con fijeza.

-¿Por qué me llamas todas las noches y te quedas oyendo mi respiración?-Comenzó a actuar sentada en una silla con el teléfono móvil en su oreja-¿Por qué llamas y no respondes?-Inquirió llenando de dramatismo desesperado su voz-¿Por qué me buscas todas las noches si las llenas de silencio?-Susurró mientras las lágrimas falsas comenzaban a descender de sus mejillas.

Las cinco personas se habían quedado impresionadas por su actuación. Era demasiado joven como para actuar de aquella manera, habían visto a grandes artistas muy jóvenes, pero como aquella ninguna. Había sido capaz ,con sus gestos, de erizar a las personas que la evaluaban.

-Eres muy buena ,pero ya sabes como es el protocolo, si obtienes el visto bueno te llamaremos lo antes posible, si en 14 horas no te hemos llamado es que no has pasado. Pero, por favor no te desanimes, sigue intentándolo-Concluyó el hombre antes de ver a Sora partir.

Suspiró mientras se dirigía a la salida con el rostro bajo. No era ni un sí ni un no, pero no podía más, se sentía derrumbada, pero nadie le dijo que fuese fácil. Encontró un Starbucks y se pidió un café helado mientras miraba los demás folletos que poco le llamaban la atención.

-Le estoy diciendo que es muy buena-La voz de aquel hombre comprometido resonaba por todo el despacho mirando de forma desafiante a aquel que debía ser el director.

-Y yo, te estoy diciendo que no me interesa una niña de tan solo 22 años. No tiene experiencia, este es un trabajo serio y necesito a profesionales, no a una niña-Gritó mientras cerraba los puños sobre la mesa

-No pensaste lo mismo de Mimi, y eso que es una niña malcriada, pero supongo que en la cama no será tan mala ¿no?-Le desafió mientras encarnaba las cejas en una mueca interrogativa.

-No te interesa mi vida sexual ¿de acuerdo? y ahora, búscame a alguien decente para ese maldito papel, no es tan difícil.-Volvió a ordenarle mientras lo miraba fijamente- Damon, si no encuentras una actriz en los próximos 30 minutos, estás suspendido de empleo y sueldo.

-Tú sabrás lo que haces, estás perdiendo una gran oportunidad-Le dijo abriendo la puerta del despacho preparándose para salir.

-Está bien, tu ganas, llámala y dile que venga, pero si no es buena ya sabes lo que te toca. Luego no vengas a lloriquear- Le dijo mientras relajaba su cuerpo colocándose en su asiento nuevamente.

-Como tú digas Matt, ya verás como no te arrepientes.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando al rubio solo en su despacho. Era prepotente, orgulloso y arrogante, y eso era algo, que a él y a casi todos, les molestaba. Nadie quiere a un jefe mandón e inexpresivo. Pero, era lo que les había tocado, hasta habían empezado a creer que la mitad de su sueldo era por aguantar a un jefe así.

El sonido del café helado infiltrándose por la pajita era escuchado por casi todo el local, no le importaba, estaba lo bastante nerviosa y deprimida como para preocuparse por eso. Y si no encontraba nada, ¿Cómo iba a vivir? ¿Cómo iba a volver a Japón con las manos vacías? No, no iba a volver, había ido para alcanzar un sueño, y lo iba a lograr. El sonido del café a través de la pajita fue silenciado con la melodía de su teléfono móvil. Número desconocido. Pensó que era alguno de sus amigos para darle una sorpresa, suspiró y lo llevó a su oído.

-Moshi Moshi?-Preguntó en japonés y se quedó helada al escuchar el inglés americanizado de su receptor-Lo siento, disculpe-Se excusó rápidamente en el mismo idioma que el hombre. Se estaba replanteando la idea de tener otro teléfono sólo para las llamadas de ese país- Pasó algo?

-Señorita Takenouchi, soy Damon, el asistente que le atendió en la locución. Era para informarle que al director le gustó los comentarios que hicimos acerca de ti y quiere entrevistarte personalmente. Si no es mucha molestia…¿Podría pasar a las 4 de la tarde por las oficinas?

-Si, claro! Estaré allí a esa hora-Le dijo sin mirar si quiera el reloj-No se preocupe llegaré a tiempo. Muchas gracias por llamar-Habló rápidamente casi sin pensar lo que decía.

-Nos vemos entonces dentro de 2 horas-Comentó el hombre con una voz amable finalizando la llamada.

Colgó rápidamente el móvil, no iba a tener tiempo de prepararse, no le daba tiempo de ir a casa y volver, miró su ropa, no podía ir con lo mismo. Se acercó a la barra y dejó el dinero encima de una solicitud de trabajo. Tenía que buscarse algo a tiempo parcial. Salió del local y encontró a pocos pasos una tienda de rebajas. Allí encontró el vestido perfecto, un vestido rosa pálido que se ajustaba a su cuerpo hasta la cintura para luego abrirse un poco . Lo combinó con sus zapatos negro y el abrigo del mismo color. Estaba perfecta.

En la parada del autobús, varias personas la miraban con curiosidad y muchos otros la miraban de una forma un tanto lasciva. No podían evitarlo era japonesa con rasgos americanos, cosa común pero que en ella lucía diferente. Sonrió al chófer cuando pagó el viaje. Faltaban 35 minutos de trayecto hasta las oficinas y llegaría 15 minutos antes de la hora acordada.

''Estudios Ishida'' Eran las letras azules del letrero luminoso de una de las oficinas, concretamente en la que había sido citada. Se componía de 3 edificios de oficinas, las de los lados siempre más pequeñas, y la del medio la más grande. Suspiró y se adentró en el edificio de la derecha totalmente decorado en tonos fríos. Se acercó a la recepcionista que nada más verla le indicó que se sentara en uno de los sofás azul celeste que habían en los costados de la sala.

Pronto apareció el hombre trajeado que había estado en la actuación y le sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos perfectamente alineados. Se acercó a ella y a escasos centímetros sonrió nuevamente.

-Señorita Takenouchi, la estábamos esperando-Estrecho la mano junto con la de ella examinándola de arriba abajo-Bienvenida. Acompáñeme por favor. Yamato Ishida la está esperando en el piso de arriba.

Al escuchar aquel nombre la piel se le erizó y empezó a pensar en otras cosas para relajarse. Si un director te encontraba nerviosa o asustada, era la perdición. Se paró justo detrás del hombre que abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar a una gran estancia con una mesa negra en medio de la sala, y detrás un gran ventanal con, seguramente, las mejores vistas de Manhattan.

-Le presento al señor Ishida-Le dijo en un tono de voz distinto al que había empleado, algo más frío, y la llevó de la mano hasta una figura que se encontraba de espaldas a ellos mirando por el gran ventanal que iluminaba toda la estancia , por el cual se podía observar el sol en lo alto de los rascacielos.

-Tú…-Murmuró cuando el chico rubio de cabellos revueltos se volteó clavando en ella sus ojos azules. Era imposible, tenía que haber una confusión, no podía ser él. La misma persona molesta del avión no podía ser Yamato Ishida…


End file.
